


Punishment

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Fluff, Foggy doesn't know, Gen, I thought of some amazing tags in the shower but I forgot them, Matt gets punished for getting hurt, set somewhere in season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Matt made a friend at St. Agnes that basically became his sister and now they live in the same building and she’s in a constant state of being done with his bullshit.Aka Matt gets beat up once again and his sister punishes him.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> *English isn't my first language so please excuse me for any mistakes that I've made, feel free to point them out to me*

‘’Murdock!’’ Skylar  yelled, throwing Matt’s door open. She was satisfied to hear him audibly wince at her loud voice and the way the door slammed to close behind her.  Served him right for giving her a huge scare last night by stumbling into her apartment all bloody.  Again.

She loved Matt, really, she did. He felt like a real brother to her and she couldn’t imagine them not being like family. She would just love him a tiny bit more if he’d get himself nearly killed a little less often.  
Or if he would avoid getting his head slammed into a wall like last night.

‘’What?’’ Came the still sleepy response from the bedroom. It was only 6:30am and Matt usually didn’t get up for another 30 minutes, according to him those 30 minutes really made a world of difference. Skylar however, didn’t care and liked to barge into his apartment extra early whenever he’d pissed her off

She stood in the doorway for a second and considered her options before simply dropping herself onto the bed, careful not to disturb Matt’s painful ribs, and cuddled against him.

‘’You scared me last night, Matty.’’ She mumbled in his shirt. Being one of the only people to know about Matt’s nighttime activities could make  things tense between them, especially when he did something stupid and got himself hurt. And when you’re tired and your stupid brother comes stumbling into your apartment while nearly bleeding to dead it’s not unexpected that fights happen. But they were family after all and always came back together.

‘’I know, sorry.’’ A little bit more awake now, Matt turned around and grabbed his sister ‘s hand. ‘’What’s the punishment.’’

It had become a thing. After the first time Matt had stumbled into Skylar’s apartment at 2am she decided to ‘punish’ him the next morning by calling Foggy with some ridiculous excuse that Matt wasn’t able to come to work and Matt was forced to stay home to watch shitty movies with even shittier narration from Skylar. It wasn’t really a punishment and they always ended up having a good time.  

‘’Well, for the first movie I was thinking…’’She was sure that Matt would sense her amusement as she faked to think about it.  ‘’The Princess Bride.’’

This earned a fake annoyed groan from Matt causing Skylar to scoff and slap him in the shoulder where she knew it wouldn’t hurt. ‘’Don’t deny it, you _do_ like it.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Matt laughed and finally decided to get up. ‘’I’m going to take a shower, you get everything ready.’’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Daredevil fanfic and I hope that I did Matt justice. I just thought that he deserves to have some happy times in his life.  
> I know that it's short, but I'm really tired and couldn't care less.  
> Should I write more stuff with Skylar in it? Give me some recommendations and I might write them!  
> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave kudo's and a comment if you did <3


End file.
